


An outlet of love

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, edward writes his feelings, sappy in love teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: He never showed anyone. Not that he was embarrassed, but no one wanted to see it.Edward writes because everyone got tired of another speech about Bella. Emmett once jumped out of a window because Edward talked about Bella's lovely smile and alluring dark brown eyes for 5 hours non stop.So, poetry is his outlet about his intense feelings for Bella.





	An outlet of love

Humans change so frequently. They live an average of 70 years. Any change affects so much. They age, grow apart, and change their minds every day. Vampires don’t do that. They don’t age. They are frozen literally. They can adapt and grow character and change their minds, but it's not as enough as it is with humans. 

Edward Cullen fell in love with Bella Swan and will always be in love with Bella Swan. That's partly a vampire thing and an overdramatic thing. 

Bella Swan fell in love with Edward Cullen as a human. She worried when she turned that would be lost in that blood sauce to fully love Edward the same as a human. As a human, she was shy and unsure of herself. The transformation only amplified her feelings. Bella loves Edward more passionately and unbounded than ever before. The venom freed Bella's inhibitions. She was ready for anything. 

Over 50 years later Bella is still in love of being a vampire and being her with vampire husband. She loves her family and the wild adventures they go on. Emmett and she go cliff diving a lot. She actually knows car stuff from Rose. Her fashion is still plaid and jeans despite Alice's pleading. Edward has shown her all his music collection. It only grows as time goes on. Bella gets more comfortable with dancing. She still steps on Edward's toes while waltzing. He winces but tries to play it off. Bella has always been stronger than him. 

Bella has been through many hobbies. Some from hanging out with the family like wrestling and cars. She still is a bookworm. Edward bought her a whole building to shelf all her books. She always keeps her favorites nearby. There one that no one can find in any bookstore. It's not an original Shakespeare manuscript of Romeo and Juliet that Carlisle gave her once for Christmas. It's not the popup book of Jane Austen, Emma, Emmett got from a yard sale years ago. Neither is the priceless photo album Jasper gave her to remember Forks. It's one of many poetry books her dearly beloved. 

Edward started writing poetry about Bella after their first meeting. He ran to Alaska. Laid in the snow for days. He ranted about the mysterious sinful girl he met to anyone who listens. He talked to himself mostly. 

Once he came home, he hunted and wrote. Get his strength back to school. Back to her. Carlisle told him years ago to express his feelings into art. Esme was best with getting him to speak through art. Edward like composing music and writing poetry the best. It was the easiest for him. 

The months of knowing Bella, thinking he would never be with her, knowing he shouldn't interfere was the most productive pieces he made. It's more quantity over quality at that point. He thought if he such a short time with her, if any, then he would memorize everything about her. 

The best news ever came when Bella did want to be with him. The danger was present, but the chance of happiness and love he couldn't deny her. 

As their wild exploits went on, James, the break-up, Victoria, newborn army and the wedding went on, the poems continued. He mostly wrote at night as Bella slept. Sometimes when he was bored at school, which was often, he wrote poems in his notebook. Each one about Bella. 

He never showed anyone. Not that he was embarrassed, but no one wanted to see it. 

Edward writes because everyone got tired of another speech about Bella. Emmett once jumped out of a window because Edward talked about Bella's lovely smile and alluring dark brown eyes for 5 hours non stop. 

So, poetry is his outlet about his intense feelings for Bella. 

The subject of all these poems didn't find out of these existence weeks after their Italy trip. Bella found it in his room one night.

“Edward, what are these?” Bella picked up a stack of papers. They were innocently placed on his wooden desk. Any vampire could tell the ink was dried hours ago. 

“Uhhh….just some writings,” Edward replied. If vampires could blush. He froze in place as Bella began to read them. Her face was unreadable as usual. 

“Who-what is this for? For like a class?” Bella asked. Edward is still frozen for a second longer. He took a step toward her. 

“No, a class. It's….my poetry…” Edward held his breath. He never cared about his family finding them. But Bella is always different. Always a surprise for him. She's the main star in his life. If she hated it, hated his words, he would stop. He wouldn't blame her at all. They're kinda bad. 

“Yea, but who's the girl? She sounds like a some….goddess,” Bella frowned. 

“It's you,” Edward croaked out. Who else would be his entire focus on everything? 

Bella's eyes went wide, her mouth agape. She started to speak, but nothing came out. Her eyes teared up. Edward panicked state always ran to her. She sat down on the desk chair. 

“I only wrote to them to get my feelings out. I will stop from now on,” Edward rushed out. He reached for the poems. Bella held them back. 

“I loved them,” Bella words came out as a whisper. She shook her head. 

“Why are you crying?” Edward questioned, caressing her cheek. When Bella cries it makes Edward cry. They cry a lot of the times. Mostly over how much they care about each other. This moment exactly right now. 

“I just love you so much,” Bella cried out. They hug for a long time. Edward picked his emotional girlfriend up to the lounge couch. No bed still. The couch was delivered yesterday. 

Bella laid her head on Edward's neck. They cuddled for a couple of minutes. Both cried. Edward kept placing gentle kisses on Bella's head. He thought of a new poem about it. 

A few minutes later, Bella composed herself. She lifts her head to face Edward. 

“When did you write these?” Bella asked hand gripped around them. 

“Those?” Edward looks down at the papers. “A couple of hours ago,” 

Bella gasps a little. 

“How many?” Her eyes were curious, intrigued and a little excited? 

“There must be hundreds, I assume,” Edward guessed. 

Bella pulled back a little. Pure awe on her face. 

“Hundreds? All about…..” Bella pointed at herself. Edward nodded. He held her pouting hand. 

“How? Why?” All these questions yet no judgment.

“I don't sleep and my mind is always thinking of you. I needed to  _ express _ my feelings,” He threw a little jazz hands on the phase. 

“Are they all about my….lips?” Bella touches her lips looking down at the poems. Edward looked down at them too. 

“No, they're many different ones. Each one is something new about you. It's not all about physical features. I have one just about stubbornness,” Edward smiled teasingly. Bella smiled back. She jumped off of Edward. 

“Show me,” she said with a wave. 

Edward grinned. Maybe he wouldn't have to stop after all. 

To his surprise, Bella loved each one. Every poem she found. Even the ones not about her she enjoyed. She praised Edward in a way that warm his dead heart. Even Esme and Carlisle couldn't say that about  _ all  _ his poems. Bella fell asleep in a pile of them. Edward had gone to get Bella some tea and came back to his sweetheart covered in papers. He smiled at the sight. Edward set down the cooling tea on the desk. Gently picked up Bella onto the couch, placing a wool blanket on her. He loved her so much. He didn't know how to completely grasp at the idea that in writing it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a wholesome time for edbella and their sappy love   
> next chapter will be sappy but more cursed elements


End file.
